


JP’s Baby Girl is Born

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: JP had a one-night stand with Jack’s daughter Cleo, who is working there. The two are brought closer and as JP’s due date get closer. He chooses rather than stay at home to relax to help with a case. Cleo and JP are working a case where a man is killed and people think that person committed suicide.As they draw to close the case, they get a surprise in the end. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation. Don’t like please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.





	JP’s Baby Girl is Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriteMeow2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeow2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tour De Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528943) by [WriteMeow2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeow2/pseuds/WriteMeow2). 

> Still add this, enjoy this story and let me know how it is. If not, please no harsh comments please, no one is forced to read this story.

JP’s Baby Girl is Born

By4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own the idea and characters that belong to the tv show Death in Paradise. The story idea doesn’t belong to me and for now, this idea something that I come up with.

This is for WriteMeow2, I hope this story is okay and it was inspired by their story Tour De Death Chapter Six where JP commented about when had his baby girl.

[Still add this, if you enjoy it, read and review. If not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

.Summary.

JP had a one-night stand with Jack’s daughter Cleo, who is working there. The two are brought closer and as JP’s due date get closer. He chooses rather than stay at home to relax to help with a case. Cleo and JP are working a case where a man is killed and people think that person committed suicide.

As they draw to close the case, they get a surprise in the end. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation. Don’t like please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story. 

* * *

.Prologue.

JP was helping to go after the suspect, but then groans when he feels a pain go through his body. He had to let Dwayne continue to chase after the suspect, while trying to breathe through this pain.

Cleo comes over, “JP what’s the matter?”

JP shakes his head, “It’s fake contractions, help Dwayne.”

Cleo sighs and goes to help fight the suspect, who is stubborn, then as they put him in cuffs. JP winces and feels his eyes widen when he feels his trousers get wetter.

He groans, realizing that he’s in labor and that the baby is coming. Cleo goes over and feels his wet pants.

She says, “Dwayne the newest member of the group is ready to join.”

Cleo winces, but helps JP, who is cradling his nine-month baby belly and helps him breathe through the pain and takes him to the jeep. Yep, he’s wanting to have the baby at their home.

Jack comes in, “What’s going on?”

Dwayne hands him over, “You’re about to be a grandfather Jack.”

Jack sighs, “When?”

Camille laughs, “How about now? Will that work?”

* * *

Three Days Ago 

Richie was looking at the world below them, how this happen, he didn’t ask for this. He was looking inside the house and decided to think back on his choice. When something caught his attention and went back inside.

Then while looking inside he hears something and looks outside.

“Sophie.”

He and another person coming in from their room both looked and ran to the first floor. Then a couple of more people come outside to see Rosie on the ground, blood pouring from her wound.

Richie frowns at the smell of iron and plasma.

Then cries as he goes to call the police. But after the phone call, ends up puking on the grass. 

* * *

Day One.

Cleo wakes up to see JP cradling his nine-month pregnancy belly while rocking back and forth in the rocking chair.

“Baby still moving around?”

JP nods, “This baby seems to never sleep.”

She sighs, “Like a never-ending party inside your belly.”

He nods, as Cleo goes over kneeling and rubbing his baby belly. The baby seems to favor their mother’s touch as JP sighs. The baby calms down. Then after that JP lets Cleo hold him as he goes to sleep.

Then a few minutes later there is a phone call.

Cleo groans, “How do you wake up with little in sleep? Moreover, we have a case.”

JP sighs, “Maybe none. I better get ready.”

Cleo helps him in his uniform, which had to be adjusted to fit with his nine-month belly. While she gets her kakis pants with her short-sleeved hooded shirt and sneakers. She braids her hair with JP’s help. It wasn’t easy to tell the DI about the baby. It was even more intimidating for JP that Jack Mooney is her father.

Yet somehow they find a way to work and handle in-pending parenthood. Cleo starts up her jeep and drives them to work. JP pants, from the warmth of the uniform, so she turns on the fan to cool him off.

JP sighs, “The baby seems to calm when we do a case.”

Cleo turns, “You sure you want to come on the case.”

JP waits as Cleo helps him out of the jeep and the two go up the stairs, Cleo grabs a coldwater bottle for Cleo to see her father looking at his computer.

She looks to see he’s nodding off. Yep, he’s taking in acceptance that she is on her way to becoming a mom.

She taps his shoulder, and he wakes up.

“We have a case father. Here is the address, thank you.”

Jack looks over, “JP what’s going on?”

JP sighs, “Well we have a murder and this baby seems to never-stop dancing in my belly.”

Cleo gets up, “Well let’s get to the crime scene.”

Jack looks, “You’re not going on maternity leave?”

Cleo thinks, “Probably not. Shall we?”

JP takes Cleo’s hands as he gets up, grunting and sighs from the weight it has on his back. Cleo helps him in the car as they drove to the crime scene. He goes quickly to use the restroom, she then goes to Camille.

“What’s going on?”

Camille explains, “According to the four people, this woman was going to marry this man Richard Clarke, but they described her being in her room alone when she jumped over the ledge.”

Jack come in, “Dwayne says this is labelled a suicide case.”

Cleo jumps in, “Let’s look at the evidence before letting theories go ahead.”

The three go to the crime scene where the poor soul is laying, she looks to see that the victim is wearing her engagement ring. There is also the pearl earrings. It looks like this was not a robbery because the jewelry is still there.

Then while Jack and Camille look at that, they go to the people that are talking. Cleo notices that one person is missing.

JP asks, “Where is Mr. Richard Clarke.”

The one Emily says, “Probably drinking his sorrow.”

JP wonders, “Isn’t he the one marrying the victim Emma Christopher. You’re mom.”

Emily nods, “It’s sad mom is gone. But for now I have to talk to my father Victor. Excuse me.”

JP says, “Let’s go talk to Richard Clarke.”

Cleo looks, “Okay, we’ll do with them after they calm down.”

JP looks, “Nice family, young husband, older woman.”

Cleo shrugs, “Age doesn’t matter with love JP.”

He looks, “So what do you think?”

Cleo looks, “I don’t want to think suicide, because something feels missing from this case.”

JP sighs, “Just like your father.”

Cleo smirks, “You better believe it.”

Then they got to the room and knocked, hearing suckling noises as they look to see the father feeding the baby.

Richard looks up, “I’m really sorry, but Evie needed to be feed.”

Cleo nods, “It’s okay, um can we ask you a few questions.”

Richard sighs, “Yes and I’m going to guess my sweet daughter-in law told you I’m an alcoholic.”

JP asks, “Are you?”

Richard shakes his head, “Well I use to because my last girlfriend hated me and didn’t want to have a baby. I ended up meeting Emma at an AA meeting. I love her, we were going to have a life together.”

JP asks, “Can you tell us what happen?”

Richard sighs, while cradling Evie, who is nursing and suckling.

“I was scared to tell Emma something, and I didn’t know what to do. But then I went to check on Evie, when I felt like something went by, so I went to the window. I’m on the third floor when I found Emma at the ground.”

Cleo looks, “When is the wedding?”

Richard blinks, “We were planning to get married in three days. Emma proposed to me when Evie was eight months old. She is nearly a year old.”

After asking a few month questions. Cleo felt like something was off, as they continued to go down.

Jack says, “This might be murder, not suicide.”

Dwayne puts in, “Maybe she got cold feet?”

Cleo looks, “And killing herself will get her out of the wedding? No, besides right now-.”

Jack points, “We talk to the remaining people and what have we learn from Richard.”

Cleo thinks, “I think Richard is hiding something, for now he’s nursing his daughter Evie and basically it looks like young husband, older wife.”

Dwayne raises an eyebrow, “Is that possible?”

JP figures, “Maybe, let’s see what autopsy results are.”

Cleo and JP drive back to work, Cleo stopped by and grabbed JP something to eat as they go inside. Her father is starting the crime broad. While discussing the crime, they mentioned that it’s consistent with the fall.

All the suspects have alibis and it looks like she did kill herself.

Cleo and Jack both look at the wall.

Neither believed that it’s murder, so who killed Emma? While thinking, Cleo notice she called someone a few days ago.

Cleo says, “I have a number that she called. I’ll call this. (She dials the number). Hello, yes, I can visit tomorrow, okay thank you.”

Jack asks his daughter, “Who was that?”

Cleo explains, “That is an attorney, and is going to talk to me tomorrow. It looks like based on things, this for people who are making wills.”

Camille asks, “Why make a will?”

Cleo thinks, “Maybe to add Eve in since she is her daughter.”

Jack thinks, “Well, we may have found a motive, for now let’s call it a night and come back in tomorrow at nine. Cleo you and JP talk to the lawyer while Camille and I will talk to the families tomorrow.”

Cleo nods as they head home, She takes her crime scene board and looks at it. She feels like something is missing.

Then realizes something else.

JP sits, “What you find there?”

Cleo turns, “Love this doesn’t make sense, it looks like she was ready to marry Richard and according to the information I learned. It turns out he was in an abusive relationship, physical and then decided to get help after nearly killing himself with alcohol poisoning that was influenced by his ex-girlfriend.”

JP throws in, “Maybe he had a relapse.”

Cleo counters, “No, because his speech seemed good and he was breastfeeding his daughter Evie when he was talking to us. Wait, maybe what got his attention was his daughter. Why was he on the ledge or close to it? Witnesses say they saw him look so sad.”

JP looks, “Who is that?”

Cleo thinks, “That’s the older sister, basically they were at different parts of the apartments. The two sisters claim to be in the two rooms across from Richard. The eldest son is on the fourth floor with his mother.”

While looking, she lets JP sleep as thinks about crime, it looks like suicide, but still, then she thinks about for a minute and realizes something is missing.

* * *

Day Two

Cleo wakes up to see that JP is looking at the crib where the baby is going to sleep.

Cleo smiles, “Excited to see the baby.”

JP smiles, “The baby is excited, and are you ready to continue the case?”

Cleo nods as two get ready and Cleo goes over to see that it’s going to be close as the case continues to elude them. Her father calls to tell them that their Commissioner wants them to wrap up the case.

The two go see the Lawyer.

He says and shakes their hands, “Hello I’m sorry about Emily, it’s sad that she is gone considering the circumstances.”

JP says, “Is there a reason she wanted to call you a few days ago?”

He nods, “Yep, she came in wanting to make changes to her will when I uncovered information about the husband Victor.”

Cleo realizes, “Is this pertaining about his previous wife?”

He nods sadly, “Yep, she committed suicide but considered murder so it’s a cold case.”

Cleo looks at the pictures, “According to this, the previous wife had an insurance policy for two million dollars?!”

JP wonders, “Did the husband have an insurance on the new wife?”

He nods, “Yep, nearly a million dollars.”

Cleo sees, “So the previous wife and now this one had large insurances put on them.”

JP looks, “What things did she change to go into the will?”

The Lawyer looks, “According to the information, the money they have would go to the kids and new children.”

Cleo looks, “New children, there is only Evie. Is Richard pregnant with another child?”

He nods and shows them the ultrasound picture, it looks legitimate picture with information.

“Eleven weeks pregnant. And it looks like Emily is the mother because even he remembers the conception date and Emily being the one he had sex with.”

JP looks, “Looks like twelve million is about to be divided five ways.”

Cleo looks, “Yep and look whose kicked out of the will, Victor.”

Cleo thinks and remembers according to the information given, the owner is friends with Victor since the two co-own the place, that and he seems to know he way around. The kids had alibis that they checked carefully.

The brother was meeting, who he reluctantly admits is his boyfriend.

The eldest sister who didn’t want to do business was at the hospital working.

The middle sister was with her boyfriend who was giving birth to their first child.

Cleo wonders, and remembers. The hotel is famous for one thing, secret rooms. Cleo looks and realizes.

Cleo says, “JP, let’s go to the apartment where Emily stayed. I think I have something for Jack to prove this is murder.”

Cleo took her hair ribbon and tied her hair. JP sees this is her ‘I might have solved the case’ tie. While going over to there, Cleo and JP move around stuff, to Cleo’s dismay nothing. Then while looking around, she wonders and notices that the closet seems different and that she remembers the son telling them that their mother complained that the clothes got wrinkled and needed to be ironed.

She and JP open the closet, she taps on it and then sees that the closet seems smaller and sees the coat hangers, four of them.

She bangs on the first one, and pulls it.

Nothing.

She pulls the second one.

Then nothing.

She pulls on the third and fourth one at the same time.

Then a secret stairwell opens the door. Cleo pulls out her flashlight and follows it down, JP agrees to stay as she continues the journey and sees from listening, that the person is talking on the phone.

Then a second later, she looks to see a peephole and sees someone she didn’t expect.

Cleo quietly snuck back up the stairs and to JP.

She pulls out her phone and texts: Dad I think we have something to show tomorrow.

Cleo and JP go to see Richard and Evie walking but Richard seems to have tear stains and yelling is heard.

“You’re the reason my mother is dead you monster. Take leave you whore.”

Cleo goes to the yeller.

The eldest sister, “What Defective Squinch?!”

Cleo says, “Detective Sargent, now maybe you can explain why your yelling at Richard.”

The eldest sister scoffs, “Well I’m Annie and I hate the fact that he is in our lives. Our mother killed herself because of him. Go die yourself.”

Cleo looks, “Is that what Richard was going to do, commit suicide by your encouragement, what about your mother’s happiness.”

She scoffs, “With that whore? I’ll go, good night Desperate Shit.”

Cleo sighs, “JP and Richard I have a question.”

Richard sniffles, “Yes.”

Cleo says, “I’d like to go down to talk to you. JP, get a few things for young Evie and Richard. No I’ll do that.”

Richard is confused as is JP as they go to the elevator. Cleo looks to see that Richard has stuff and it looks like he is preparing himself for the impending pregnancy. While looking she sees a note and sighs, then puts it away while grabbing his phone.

Then getting a few things for both, she leaves, when she notices something as she gets closer, she mentally sighs and leaves.

Glad they are not noticing her.

The youngest is seen talking to Richard.

“I’m really sorry about her behavior, I think she’s on PMS or whatever she is doing. Right now Timmy is going to be with his boyfriend. Also I better get going Peter and I are bonding with Yancy.”

Richard smiles and kisses her forehead. As the youngest Yuna leaves, JP looks over.

Cleo looks at a text and looks back at the will.

Cleo says, “Actually I wanted to take you back to the house and also I’m having this drink tested, Annie wanted to give this to you.”

Richard sighs, “Okay, let’s go. I’m really hungry.”

JP points out, “Okay. Let’s go.”

While at the restaurant, Cleo tells her father, she this case in the pack. Which he corrects sack. Then while the two sleep, Cleo puts her stuff in the box.

Cleo sighs, “They thought they could get away with this.”

* * *

Day Three. The Birth.

JP wakes up wincing from pain, sighing, false labor hits always. Richard was currently breastfeeding Evie, who is gulping his milk, while holding his finger. JP sits as Richard nods.

He looks, “Believe me it was painful when I had Evie, but in the end it is worth it.”

JP smiles, “Well for now, where is Cleo?”

Cleo comes in, “I got dad to bring the suspects back to the shack to make it easier but since I felt retro I told them we would be at the apartment where it all happen. Let me know when it’s time to go.”

JP looks, “Dear did you get sleep.”

Cleo says, “Four hours love. I finally figured something out.”

JP counters, “What about how you got me pregnant?”

Cleo points out, “You were so nervous you poked holes in the condoms and I forgot the birth control and you accidentally gave the fish birth control.”

JP sighs, “How?”

Cleo rubs his baby belly, “Come on babe.”

He smiles, she certainly is her father’s daughter and loves her eyes besides her English accent. Then after a few minutes, Evie is burped as they drove to the crime scene where Jack and the others are waiting.

Yuna and Timmy wave to Richard while Annie sighs.

Cleo goes up there, she’s happy she wore her favorite sneakers, and wearing her short pants with her t-shirt that says ‘London by Heart, Detroit by Head’ she puts her Detroit hat on backwards on her ponytail hair.

“Thank you, now when we first saw this case. It was written as suicide because of this. Maybe she felt guilty for leaving her husband or maybe she learn something she didn’t want to learn in the first place.”

Annie scoffs, “Blame the whore.”

JP says, “Enough now.”

Cleo continues, “Now when we talk to the lawyer she called a few days ago. It turns out she had changed the will to make accommodations for the fact there will two children. Evie and the new baby.”

Annie yells, “HE IS PREGNANT. THAT WHORE?!”

Dwayne moves closer as Annie tries to hurt Richard, he puts her in cuffs.

Cleo continues, “Now that you my dear are done being disrespectful and rude. I learn that the mother did make a lot of changes because it turns out she researched and learn you, sir. Your previous wife was suicide, but turns out there was a suspect just like this one. There is the killer. Now who wants to hear how Annie and her father Victor killed Annie.”

Victor scoffs, “That’s ridiculous. You’re twisting this to make it look like I did it. Richard did it when he was drunk.”

JP adds, “We checked and according to the room service, Richard requested to have all alcoholic drinks to be taken away. Even though your eldest tried to smuggle liquor to get him drunk.”

Cleo adds, “I checked the will closely, it stipulates that sister, you Annie was to be taken out for commit a serious act and-.”

Annie scoffs, “How could I kill my mom when I was at the hospital.”

Cleo sighs, “I also checked and they said you took an hour lunch break, but also you finished early, which gave you time to help. I looked into the case, the reason why your father had the case sealed was because it was accident, you were having an argument with your mother. You purposely laced that balcony area with grease. I suspect your mother discovered your incest relationship with your father. Yep, that’s the reason why your mother cut you out of the will. You and your father, one because your father engineered the murder of your mom.-“

Victor throws, “You don’t have proof.”

Cleo adds, “I was there and notice you kissing your daughter in your bedroom where door was left open and also when I went to the secret passage, your mom knows too. That’s why she wanted to change the will, she figured you would do the same thing she did to her like you did with your mother. Kill her like the previous one. I also know you were trying to get Richard drunk so Evie could suffer from tainted breastmilk and this water jug has a medication that would have caused him to miscarry the baby, being a doctor you knew.”

Annie scoffs, “WHY THE HELL SHOULD THOSE BITCHES GET THIS MONEY. WHO GETS IT, A GAY BROTHER WHO IS A FREAK OF NATURE, A SISTER WHO WHORED HERSELF WITH A BRAT AND THAT STUPID MILITARY GUY. AND NOW HE GETS IT WHEN I DESERVE IT WITH MY FATHER. HE LOVES ME.”

Cleo says grimly, “Not the type of love a father should give his child and I found your note. You were going to try to get Richard to commit suicide, but it all backfired, and I remember Emily was going to talk to Richard probably about your incest relationship. I notice that the floor there was slick, but not slick enough, so your father decided to push your mother. All he needed was to slick her sandals and push her.”

Victor sighs, “Fine, but first.”

He pushes Yuma and starts to run, as Dwayne, JP who had been wincing from pain, groans, realizes the baby is coming. He moves as the two children go to Richard and while chasing them.

JP sighs and goes to help go after the suspect, but then groans when he feels a pain go through his body. He had to let Dwayne continue to chase after the suspect, while trying to breathe through this pain.

Cleo comes over, “JP what’s the matter?”

JP shakes his head, “It’s fake contractions, help Dwayne.”

Cleo sighs and goes to help fight the suspect, who is stubborn, then as they put him in cuffs. JP winces and feels his eyes widen when he feels his trousers get wetter.

He groans, realizing that he’s in labor and that the baby is coming. Cleo goes over and feels his wet pants.

She says, “Dwayne the newest member of the group is ready to join.”

Cleo winces, but helps JP, who is cradling his nine-month baby belly and helps him breathe through the pain and takes him to the jeep. Yep, he’s wanting to have the baby at their home.

Jack comes in, “What’s going on?”

Dwayne hands him over, “You’re about to be a grandfather Jack.”

Jack sighs, “When?”

Camille laughs, “How about now? Will that work?”

Cleo was quickly driving them back as JP pants and groans. He winces when he sees the Doctor coming in.

Doctor checks, “Well you’re seven centimeters. For a first-time child, this one is eager to join the world.”

Cleo sighs, “Did the running help?” 

JP groans as Cleo helps, she sees that her father and Dwayne are waiting outside. Even Richard and the two kids are joining them.

She helps him walking back and forth, knowing this will be a while. Jack is pacing, he didn’t plan to be a grandfather, but then again, he didn’t plan something else either.

Something he’ll tell Cleo and her older sister later.

It was nearly an hour, when she helps him to the bed to kneel at the side, this was getting intense, pain medication was out of the question.

Doctor looks, “Nearly there.”

JP groans, “Really?”

Cleo rubs his back as she helps him sit down, and a minute later, he felt a pressure and grunts.

Cleo kneels on the bed and lets JP go against her back, as he groans, when he felt the urge to push. He bears down, gripping her hands, as he feels the baby move down. Feeling his sweat as he hears her be encouraging.

Cleo adds, “Believe me I would trade places with you.”

JP sighs, then as he bears down, she curls into him to help him as he is told to pant because the push will cause a tear, he groans.

She sees through mirror, the baby’s head.

A full black head.

Cleo sobs, “I see their head.”

JP grunts, thinking he can feel their head and screams as the baby’s head leaves his body. He then yells while bearing down again, screaming as he feels the baby turn.

Doctor looks, “One last push.”

JP shakes his head, “This is too much.”

But ends up putting his effort and screaming as he feels the baby’s body leave his body. He is left shaking as he sees their baby crying and moving their limbs trying to find a familiar face. She looks to see that their daughter is mixed with bits of tan and seems like a light tan. Then Cleo cuts the cord and JP deals with the afterbirth.

Doctor smiles, “Congrats you both have a daughter.”

JP sobs as he cradles his daughter, who wrapped, and yawns while looking at her new parents.

“She is beautiful, and looks like both of us.”

With her black hair, she also has dark brown eyes, a perfect mixture of both.

JP watches as their daughter gums his shirt, then he unbuttons, letting her latch, but winces from her bite.

He looks, “She is perfect.”

Letting Cleo caress their daughter’s cheek as she grabs her mom’s finger, she gulps his milk as they watch.

She asks, “Should we tell them?”

JP winces but laughs, “Let them wait.”

Cleo kiss JP, “ You had me at wait.”

She puts the blanket over JP’s legs as they watch their daughter get switched and gulps his milk, biting, causing him to wince.

JP sighs, “She will be my piranha.”

Cleo rubs his arm.

Jack walks in, “You have a beautiful daughter and now I’m a grandfather.”

Cleo sighs, “We didn’t say come in.”

He points to himself, “I’m the grandfather, I get the right to see my beautiful granddaughter and spoil her.”

JP sighs, “And we thought the secret wedding was a secret.”

Jack sighs, “Never mess with the Detective Inspector.”

Cleo laughs, “Especially with your 60-60 vision. Wait, Rosemary, Rosemary and my middle name is Yancy no Jailee Rosemary Mooney Hooper.”

JP smiles, “I love it.”

Cleo thinks, “Maybe Rosie?”

JP nods, “Hi Rosie.”

Rosie Hooper makes her opinion by suckling still and staring at her parents and at the weird man in the room.

She looks at him wearily.

Cleo sighs, “That’s your grandfather, eccentric but loves you.”

Jack moves forward, “I get to hold her first.”

JP says, “Of course sir. After my wife.”

Jack sits, “I’m the grandfather.”

Cleo laughs, “Fine. You win.”

Cleo ended up collapsing to sleep.

JP sighs, “She works too hard.”

Jack sighs, “She can have her turn after I’m done.”

JP burps Rosie as she is held by her grandfather, who coos.

“Such a beautiful little amazon princess. Let’s leave mommy and daddy to sleep. And let grandpa spoil you. Everyone meet my granddaughter Rosie.”

* * *

The End.

I hope this is okay, but I’m going to add two bonus endings. I hope this one-shot is okay and that you enjoy it. Please let me know how it went and if you don’t like, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Bonus Ending #1_

_Yuma meets her baby Bucky _

_Yuma gets a phone call from her boyfriend Peter, he’s in labor, she races over to see him. He’s currently on the bed, groaning and moaning in pain. _

_She takes his hand, “Sorry baby I’m late.” _

_He winces, “I’m glad you made it, please tell the Doctor I think the baby wants to come, because I really need to push.” _

_She yells, “DOCTOR COME HERE.” _

_Peter winces but ends up bearing down hard, screaming as Doctor sees baby is ready to come. He is forced to pant as their baby’s head leaves. Screaming at the hot pain, he bears down, pushing and grunting as he screams, feeling the baby leave his body. _

_He pants as the Doctor cleans and give shot to their baby. _

_“You have a beautiful son.” _

_Yuma smiles as Peter sobs, “He is beautiful.” _

_She smiles, “Still want to name him Bucky.” _

_He nods, “Christopher Dean Tyler Bucky for short.” _

_Bucky coos and celebrates by latching on and suckling his milk. Peter and Yuma kiss and look at their new son, who is nursing his milk._

* * *

_Bonus Ending #2 _

_Richard Gives Birth to the Second Baby _

_ “Push Richard” _

_ Richard sobs as he bears down, wishing Emma was here, then screams as he feels his baby leave his body. His step kids Timmy and Yuma helped him as the new baby cries, wanting to be fed and held. _

_ “You have a beautiful girl.” _

_ He sobs, “She looks like her mother, what should we name her?” _

_ Timmy thinks, “Billie.” _

_ Yuma thinks, “Maybe Samantha.” _

_ Richard winces, looking to see Evie come in, as she goes to Timmy, who holds her, she waves to her little sister, who latches and suckles his milk. _

_ Richard thinks, “Maybe Samantha Bailee Edwards Ryan.” _

_ After her mother and father. _

_ Sammy latches on, suckling his milk. _

_ Richard knows that Emma may not be there, but she is up there, watching over her children and now daughter Sammy. _

_ Richard kisses her small forehead, “You are a beauty, loved by your siblings and father and mother.”_

* * *

The Official Ending.

I hope these bonus endings are okay, I wanted to add where Yuma meets her son and that later on Richard has the baby since he was pregnant with their second child.

I hope these are not too rushed and I hope this one-shot was a good story. Let me know what you think of the story.


End file.
